The Ones that are Left
by JessiePie6
Summary: New Orleans has fallen because of the events in Mystic Falls, ones have been lost and only a few are left. Klaus's Child has survived and Is having a odd predicament sixteen years later. (Not the greatest summery, will update it soon, Takes place around the end of both series. Characters from both shows... sort of)
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright I know I have other stores but I was writing this out when I did finals. so here's the deal I have it all written out and I'll post as I get it Typed up by each chapter, the other stories should get updated in the next day or two hopefully and there should be a one shot up soon as well(Which i also did during finals). So i ask for you guys to bare with me, it's how my mind works.**_

_**Also this chapter and the next is my idea what will happen in the next few eps of both shows, i've been watching on and off for TVD so i might be off on a few things**_

* * *

"Brother, take her and go, we both know she's not safe here, don't look back, I'm giving you your freedom, the freedom that unknowingly took., I'm giving you your freedom for my daughter, your niece. She will grow up to call you father, what I feared from the beginning but better you then me. I suppose my karma has come back to me. Let my daughter live her life with brief knowledge of me, make it her choice to embrace everything that she is. Make sure she holds on to the humanity that I lost soo long ago. Eventually find our sister and tell her what has happened. Let my father live a life without fear from a father, Elijah that is the most important." He huffed "You get to take what you want for once, you get a family… her mother is died and soon will I, find someone to settle down with, if only for a little while, let her have a mother figure to hopefully call a mother if she must." He rushed the next part knowing his end was coming "Davina was working with the Bennet witch, hopefully they finished. I destroyed all their lives it only makes sense to…"

Elijah was holding his Niece when Klaus started his… apology "Brother what are you-" he was cut short only to see his brother impaled by the very same stake that Niklaus had threatened him and his sister with a few months back. The one standing behind his brother was their father Mikael.

When Klaus's body hit the ground it turned to ash Mikael moved closer to his eldest son "It's time for the girl Elijah." He held out a hand while stepping over all the other fallen bodies "She needs to die now."

"NO!" he lost his stoic demeanor once he knew his father would go after his niece. It only made him hold the little one closer "You've accomplished your goal of terrorizing and murdering Niklaus, you will not do it to his daughter as well."

"Always so loyal, even after the abomination has perished, buutt I'm afraid you have no say in the matter."

Elijah was backing up, trying to waste time. "She's the only one who can carry on the family name-" he was interrupted

"Your forgetting Elijah, that thing, carries nothing of me."

"Then you'll have to kill me before you get to her."

"Then so be it son." He took the final few steps towards his eldest when he disappeared. The stake fell to the ground, being the only sound that could be heard.

Elijah approached the stake and pocketed it on the inside of his suit jacket, he looked down at the little child he was holding with regret in his eyes. "He's gone for good, they closed the other side permanently, but it means Niklaus and Hayley can't visit you either. You'll remember one day that they did it for you" He walked out of the Manor filled with ash of the past that a long time ago he called home and started to again, knowing one day he would return with his niece to reclaim their family city. But it would in the far future for the girl but for Elijah it would feel like no time had passed. He wooshed out of there with the little bundle.

* * *

(~)

A girl, all of sixteen laid in her bed, flinching while she slept. While she was dreaming of the past her parents heard her moving and they found their way up to her room, only to see that she was sleeping.

* * *

**_any mistakes are my own and i would love feed back._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow you guys are awesome, so here is the next chapter. A heads up I did not proof read this chapter, hope you like it!_**

* * *

A door opened to reveal and original and a baby. The original was shocked that anyone even answered. He went there knowing the possibility that they all would be dead. He was greeted with a bored expression, which then turned into shock. Damon didn't move but he yelled back into the house. "Umm, Elena, there's an original here with a bundle of joy."

Elena was walking through the hall "Damon if this is a joke you will regret-" she froze when she saw Elijah holding a baby "Elijah you didn't kidnap the baby for some strange reason, did you?"

He was more concentrated on the fact that two vampires from his brothers blood line was alive, so he ignored her question "How are you still alive?"

Damon was glaring at the baby and Elena forgetting her question for the time being said "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because Niklaus died at the hand of our father. None of you should be alive, he was turned to ash."

"That would be a problem." she thought for a second "Bonnie might have been involved, she made us drink something while another witch was there."

"that was probably Davina, brother did what he said he would." He pondered for a second "Then who's blood line do you fall under?"

Damon was still looking at the baby and pointed at her "Some one care to explain the baby?"

Elena's attention went right to the baby that Elijah was holding and He said "Well she is not Kidnapped"

"Then who is she's" Damon asked

Elijah paused for a second thinking of the possible out comes. 'She is" he paused again "Was Niklaus's and Hayley's"

Damon's eyes widen "Spawn of the Devil" and Immediately after Elena slapped his arm "What?"

"Really Damon, really, she's a baby and she's cute."

"Cute, that's how they drag you in, you're playing peek a boo with them one second and the next their making the whole town go up in flames"

"Your talking about the baby, Right?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"It sounds like you were explaining any vampire that ever existed"

Damons arms were flaring at the child from a distance, sort of. "The baby Elena, the baby!"

At the raise of Damons Voice the baby started to cry a bit. Elijah was looking at the two and said "I'm sorry for interrupting your conspiracy about Clair but do you mind?" he gestured his hand to the inside of the boarding house since he was still outside.

"Clair, her name is Clair" Elena said a bit in awe. She pulled Damon out of the way indicating that Elijah could enter "What happened to Hayley?"

She saw the look in his eyes and picked up something "Uh Mikeal got to her right before Niklaus."

"I'm sorry Elijah." She looked at Clair "Can I?"

He nodded and passed her off. "I need" he wooshed off and was back in a second with a bottle. "And possibly a drink"

"Mr. Original, this is my house, Elena is only visiting, so unless I say so unless I say sooo no one touches my Alcohol stash" Damon meant it as a joke but Elijah didn't take it as one

Elijah approached Damon and rage was in his eyes "I just lost My brother and the child's mother and for some strange reason he chose his re-penance for his death was to save all you who come from his blood line, so Damon do not play that card with me I am your elder, show me some respect."

And before either of them would do something the would regret Elena stepped in the middle of the two "Elijah stop, Damon take…" she was about to pass Clair off to Damon "On second thought I'll keep a hold of Clair. Elijah cool off, Damon take a hike."

"Elena this is my…" Damon found her glaring at him so he pointed at the door, "I'll go take that hike."

"Thank you" after she said that Damon wooshed out the door and her attention was on Elijah "I'm going to hold onto Clair for the moment." She took a second glance at Elijah and noticed that he just threaten Damon with a baby bottle in his grasp "I'll take that" she mumbled as she took the bottle "Just in case you impel me with it" and she started to feed Clair "Sit Elijah, I believe we have some catching up to do"

Elijah smirked "Now those words sound familiar." He was glared at until he sat down in an arm chair. Once he sat down Elena sent a quick text to Bonnie "And I don't appreciated a baby vampire telling me what to do."

"A baby vampire that's holding your niece."

He corrected her "Daughter."

"Daughter?"

He nodded "Niklaus had feared she would grow up to call me father instead of him, the sad thing is he was right… he told me she would now call me father, she'll only know him as my brother that has passed along with my other brothers, that was his wish. Clair is my daughter now." He couldn't even process what he was saying, he leaned his head back on the chair to look at the ceiling "He gave me the one thing that was taken away from us both so long ago." He sighed.

Elena looked at the child yet again and sat down across from him "Well She now has an immortal father, who will look after her." She said that he reassure the man sitting across from her who hasn't yet lost it. "We closed the other side for good, but we lost Stefan in the process along with Tyler. Caroline is barely holding it together and once she hears about Klaus, well she not going to hold up that well." She shook her head "This town has to much death that it surrounds its self"

"It was like that long before"

"I should probably just leave this town, it would probably solve a lot of problems."

"You and I both."

"What do you have to do with it, I'm the doppelganger, the supernatural is just drawn to me."

His head tilted a bit with a Really look "Elena I'm not sure if you noticed but I am an original, an unnatural being and I always find my way back to the land where it all started, along with you death tends to follow."

She gave a sad smile "You were a myth once" she was thinking back to when she was first introduced to the myth of Klaus and the originals.

"Yes I was, and any one that knew I was an original is now dead minus your small group here and a few witchs, in New Orleans who are going to have a problem with their ancestral power."

"I think we just solved your problem."

"I suppose we did."

Elena started to play with Clair a bit and soon Elijah moved to sit next to Elena to do the same. They both forgot about what happened to both of them for a bit and instead were smiling because of Clair. They were not paying attention so they did not hear the knock that was at the door.

* * *

(~)

Soon after her parents left the room her alarm went off. She stretched groaned "Why does school have to be a god forsaken hour." She got changed and raced down the stairs to a kitchen she had never been in before… she thinks. for all reasons she did look like her mother for the most part but she did retain some features of her father "Why did we have to move again?" she asked while she found both her parents talking and smiling

Her mother answered "To bring you to the roots of where we both grew up… and the whole not aging thing gets suspicious after a while"

"You two are lucky you have such a compliant daughter."

Her father moved to kiss her on top of her head "And for that we are grateful"

Their daughter mumbled "not to mention you're both vampires, that's got to be a new one"

The mother looked at the father "Huh, you know what, I think that is. Anyways your father and I have to check out to houses, we can give you a ride to school?"

The daughter smiled "Sure but why another house?"

The mother frowned not wanting to get into detail "We both have family houses in this town."

The father was walking to the door "And I think you ill like the one I have in mind to move in to."

The mother followed "Elijah you know the town will get a bit suspicious if all a suddenly the house that has been empty for seventeen years will have a family in their."

"That's why I was going to ask you if you could set up a meeting so we could talk to the Bennet witch."

"You can call her Bonnie, instead of Bennet witch. How would you like it if you were referred to as a Mikealson Witch before you were turned?"

"I never embraced that side, only Finn and Kol did, and Rebekah was dabbling in it before she was turned. So it would have been wrong to refer me as such."

The mother rolled her eyes "Yes I will talk to _Bonnie, _and also about miss little witch over there to" she looked over to her daughter who looked like she was frozen "Clair What's wrong."

"You two didn't kidnap me when I was baby, Did you?" Elijah raised an eyebrow and the mother stood still thinking of where she heard that before. "I had the strangest dream, you both were there, father looked devastated and almost staked a Vampire named… Damon, I believe with a baby bottle, there was something about the name Original that popped up a few times" she sounded unsure "You were asked if you kidnapped me, the rest is a bit fuzzy but there was a destroyed manor at the beginning, I think."

Her father walked forward "We never kidnapped you, don't worry. As for Mr. Salvatore, you have meet him once or twice, the way he acts makes everyone want to stake him."

Clair smiled "Okay" they all started to walk out to a car and were on there way to going where they need to.

* * *

_**Yes i used Wooshed, I like the word.  
**_

_**Anyways thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**To tell you the truth I'm just lazy when it comes to copying written stuff over to typed. But anyways next chapter and I think three more left the max of course will be five. But anyways next chapter should not take long to update.**_

_**Of course I Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of it so far!**_

_**Also any mistakes are my own**_

* * *

They both were focused on the baby that they didn't hear the knocks at the door. So they found two females standing in front of them when one cleared her throat and the two on the couch looked up.

Elena looked at the two. "Hey bonnie. And I assume your name is Devina

The witch in question nodded "I'm sorry about earlier but we were all sort of in a rush"

Elena nodded and Elijah was the one to ask the burning question he had and while he did so he was holding Clair. "Ms. Bennet how are Damon, Caroline and Elena still alive?"

Devina looked at the Child completely ignoring anything else at the moment "That means Klaus is… Oh god Josh"

Bonnie reassured the younger witch "There might be a chance he was not of his line"

"Not if he did what I told him" she said worried.

Elijah popped back into the conversation "Ms. Bennet?"

She nodded understanding what he was trying to do "We managed to pull off a last minuet spell that switches blood lines, all we had to do was find someone not from Klaus' bloodline."

"You encountered someone who wasn't from Klaus' bloodline?"

"Finding someone from yours and Rebekah's line is really difficult. Luckily Klaus, some how, sent Devina here before everything went down"

He took a deep breath in and asked "Whose bloodline."

Bonnie gulped and Devina stepped back not knowing his reaction "Directly from yours" Elena's eyes widened at the statement. She had no clue what they were doing at the time, but apparently saving their friends.

He took the words in carefully and knew exactly what they meant "How?"

Devina voice was heard "When I had possession of you" Elena tilted her head and it was quickly cleared up "When you were daggered, I took a sample of your blood not knowing if I would ever need it again"

He nodded understanding why but he was a bit furious that they used his line without at least informing him. "Since you used my blood with good intention but with out informing me because there will be implications to it there is one thing I will need you to assist me with" he looked down at his child "Clair will need to learn control of all the sides of her. She will need help controlling my families access to nature, that is the easy part, the difficult part will be doing this" he held Clair in one hand while he went to the inside pocket of his suit and pulled out a old piece of paper and handed it to the witchs.

Bonnie looked up from the paper knowing what it was and it would require both of them to pull it off "What are the implications?"

"There are some advantages from being from my line but there is one Disadvantage and that is the reason why I don't turn anyone."

Elena was sitting back and she was listening until she heard what Elijah said "What is the disadvantage?"

He turned to her and looked her straight in the eye "Bloodlust"

"But we deal with that everyday"

"This is different, the bloodlust is powerful, more than you ever experienced, enough for you to kill anyone and not care, it was enough for villages to be destroyed by only one. No one from my line existed till now"

"Oh" was all she had to say.

"I will gladly help you and Ms. Forbes control it"

"What about Damon?"

"He probably would not accept my help anyways but he is old enough where the blood lust should be at a minimum." Elijah told her and just got a nod from her.

When no one was talking bonnie spoke up from the paper she was looking over. "This requires two people, obviously your one of them Elijah, who's the second?"

* * *

(~)

Clair was dropped off at school for her first day, she explored the school but ultimately she found it boring until she was literally attacked in the hall during fifth period. She could have sworn she wasn't doing anything wrong but going to her locker. At least she could say her day was getting interesting.

She was bounded to a set of lockers, when she saw a group of people, 3 males and two females, a darker skinned male spoke "We don't really appreciate vampires here. As a matter of fact my friend here is going to probably stake you in a minuet." She concluded that it was him who was holding the spell that held her up.

she tried to wiggle her feet but could not. The only thing that she could move was her head and luckily her mouth… ok maybe that wasn't luck on her attackers end. "Ohhh a pointy wooden object. I'm soooo scared."

"You should be considering it will be the end of you."

She sighed and watched A female come up to her holding the stake to her chest right above the sweet spot. "If I Am a vampire then why don't I have a daylight ring like your little friend in the back does, she seemed to be a whole few months old and if I was a vampire I would have an advantage over you"

"And what would that be?"

She smirked "Because I am a witch." What ever she did with a movement of her head she was now on her feet but the stake was still held to her chest and it managed to pierce skin which healed instantly "My Father and mother would be very disappointed if I managed to get into a fight on the first day of school" she looked t the stake and it turned into dust in the females hand "Now since we are acquainted who might you five be?"


End file.
